Blaine's Father
by ishipthat
Summary: Blaine has been skipping school to see Kurt and his father is not pleased.


**A/N: This is my first Blaine-ish fic so I'm just testing the waters at the moment Hope you enjoy this one.**

Blaine was afraid to go home that day. He was afraid because he knew his father would have had a phone call from his school. He was afraid because his father would know he had skipped more than five days of school. His father was going to ask him why. And Blaine wasn't going to lie.

"I think you owe me an explanation, boy." His father's gruff voice came from the sofa. He tried to sneak past his dad and tiptoe up to his room, maybe avoid the conversation completely, but he'd obviously heard the key in the door and the sound of him cursing under his breath.

Blaine took a deep breath and straightened out his shoulders, trying to bring forth the courage he needed to tell his father the truth. He deserved that much at least. "Blaine. I know you're there. Get in here now." The words only seemed to glue him to the spot; he sounded so _angry_.

It would be a lie if he said he wasn't scared.

"Father." He greeted, nodding his head towards the tall, lean man in front of him. The faint stubble on his chin and dropping eyelids seemed to sing of better days and the smell of beer clung to the stale air.

"Blaine," He grunted, anger etched deep in his face. "Would you care to tell me why you've missed _seven_ days of school in this past month alone?" The man's voice had escalated to such a volume that Blaine actually took a step back.

_Well, it's now or never, _he thought. "I had some," He paused, taking a moment to think of the best way to word the statement that would probably affect the rest of his life. "Some business to take care of in Lima. See, I have this friend and-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT." He was now red in the face but lowered his voice when he sense that shouting wouldn't help. "You've never taken your education seriously. I'm sick of it. You need to realize that this is the most important time of your life and you won't get a second chance." There was a cough, followed by a sip from a bottle of beer. "You are forbidden to visit Lima until you've finished your finals. I'm taking away your car and I don't want to hear _any arguments_ over this matter. My word is final."

"Just let me-" He stopped. The sheer thought of not seeing Kurt for the rest of the school year actually hurt. His heart was beating rapidly and tears threatened to fall. He _couldn't_. Not in front of his father. "Dad, please, I need to… I have this friend and he's been having a really rough time at school. I- he _needs _me. I need him."

His father's face was tight and unreadable. He took the silence as a cue to continue.

"His name is Kurt." Blaine voice was soft; weak even, the sadness dampening his tone made him stop. A nervous tingle climbed up his spine, chilling his bones. "I'm helping him deal with the bullies at his school. It's just like what I went through, but - I don't know - it seems worse." Mr. Anderson stepped forward slightly and Blaine flinched away.

He couldn't take it, the pressure of the situation was pushing down on every part of him; it felt like he was suffocating. A rush of something – some strong emotion – ripped through him and tugged at the back of his mind.

"I'm in love with him." He blurted.

There it was. The words he never knew he was holding on to. The words he didn't realize were burning his tongue for so long. Now it was out there he wanted to run away from them and _hide_. Hide from his father, from his feelings and from the guilt he felt every time he looked at a girl and felt _nothing_. "I'm sorry." He whispered sensing that his father was uncomfortable with his confession.

Waiting was the worst part. Waiting for his father's reaction was awful but he knew at least one thing, it wasn't going to be good.

"I don't care." His voice was icy and cold, detached and unloving and _cruel_. It stung to hear those words slip so easily from his dad's mouth. "You're education is-"

"NO, DAD!" He yelled. "My fucking education is nothing. It's not important. It means nothing when you can't even look me in the eye. I know what you think of me. I know you think you can fix me like… like a fucking car but you can't. I'm gay. So fucking what!" His breath was coming out in rugged pants, the tears streaming down without him even batting an eyelid. The adrenaline pumping through his veins made him shake from his very core.

"What are you talking about?" For a moment Blaine actually believed that he was clueless but he wouldn't fall for it. No way. He was going to stand his ground.

"I'm talking about you not excepting me for who I am, and you trying to set me straight and you trying to fucking_ work _the gay out of me last summer. What the _fuck_, dad?" The look on his face was heartbreaking and resembled that of a little boy who had lost his mother.

"You don't understand." The once painfully voice had now faded into something soothing. "I never meant to… Blaine," He took his son by the shoulders. "I'm trying, okay? I've been trying ever since that summer to come to terms with the fact that you're… that way. I'm sorry I wasn't much of a father to you last year but I promise I,"

It was sticking to his tongue, it wouldn't come, and the feelings just built up and blocked it in. But Mr. Anderson didn't want to feel so apart from his son anymore. He let the shields come down; he pushed his pride aside and looked Blaine in the eyes. "I love you, son. You and Kurt, I wish you the best but,"

He was sobbing now, clinging desperately to his father's arms. His legs were shaking beneath him. It was all too much to handle.

He was in love with Kurt.

His father accepted him.

There was no way to see Kurt until the end of the academic year.

"You really need to take school seriously. I don't want you to be like me, stuck in a job you hate because you skipped out on an education that was handed to you on a silver platter." It was kind of clear to Blaine now. It was right there on his father's face and in his words. The weakened purple under his eyes and the tears that subtly dampened them, the 'I love you, son' and the 'I wish you the best'; they were all things – proof – that everything was going to be okay.

"Dad, I shouldn't have skipped out on school. I promise I won't do it that often. I wish I could say never but I can't. If Kurt is in trouble, if he's in danger or hurt or too upset to talk to anyone else then I have to be there. I have to be there for him. I'm sure you can understand that." The breath that followed felt fresh and relief washed over him. "Thank you… for trying I mean."

The look on his father's face no longer seemed scary or sad; instead it was old and content, almost warm, loving.

He pulled his son in for a brief hug that seemed to hammer home the thing that had been said and the feelings that had rushed through him.

Blaine knew everything was going to be okay now. Blaine knew he was in love with Kurt and his father was okay with that, Blaine knew he was okay with that too.

Blaine Anderson-Hummel. It had a certain ring to it. _Well, a boy can dream._

**Ignore the last line for the moment, it's mainly there in case I want to do another chapter/spin-off using that idea. Had it for a while and just wanted somewhere to slip it in so I didn't forget about it.**

**R&R!**


End file.
